Left out of Their World
by mistresssasori
Summary: She sits in the window watching them and their world pass her by and wonders at how she missed them rebuilding the laws of the universe without her.


Left Out Of Their World

A Yu-gi-oh! Drabble by Misstresssasori. I own nothing and this was done for fun.

She was outside of _their_ universe.

She had always known that she did not _fully_ fit into their little group, but she had been their first and had desperately upheld her position even as she watched the interests of the group shift. But since the group started to let new people in she found herself being pushed away from their privet universe.

She took a step back from the window she was watching them through.

It had started with Jou and Honda. They were the first to join her and Yugi in their little world. She had allowed that, so that Yugi could have male friends to spend his time with to. Jou might have been Yugi's best friend but he wasn't Yugi's first. That right belonged to her at the time. Soon Ryou had joined them too. Then Yugi had met _**Him**_. The sprit of the Millennium Puzzle. After that more and more people joined their little world, ripping the peace in it away from her.

Now she stood at a window in their high school watching the planetary alignment of their new universe, their new world born out of the ashes of hers. A world wear she was only a guest, no longer a driving force but merely a visitor in their power.

Duke and Honda acted as the sky in this new universe. They gave out ideas and encouragement without forcing boundaries on the others. They encouraged their friends to try harder and for more yet were satisfied to just sit in the background. The spot light was nothing to them. And yet they were everywhere within the group. They had no petty rivalries or deep spread hatreds for anyone in the group, and as such could easily act as mediators. They kept the others from getting close enough to collide while still allowing mingling between them. And that was their place.

The Earth was represented by Jou and Seto. They kept the others grounded, reminding them to go at a steady pace. They made sure that the others remembered to aim high but always in their grasp. And offered logic when others failed to supply. But like the real earth they could change from protective and nurturing to harsh and pushy if they felt the need to remind someone how to stand on their own feet. And this worked for them.

The sun of this universe had two sides, and as such was represented by two people. Malik was the sun in its more gentle state. Hot enough to tire and burn but also what encouraged plants to grow and children to play. Plants basked around this sun but were careful to avoid over exposition. Then there was Marik. Like the cruel sun that burns the desert and created false promises in mirages, he burned beside Malik. Where Malik was too soft, Marik was too hard. They balanced each other out perfectly and reminded her of Ying and Yang. Together they illuminated sides of the others that you would have never seen other wise. And for that they were treasured.

The twin moons of this universe were Ryou and Bakura. But there were differences between them too. Ryou illumined gently. Not harshly like the suns but more like a soft glow. Lighting the way but still leaving enough shadows to hide in and protect oneself in. he appears fragile from afar but those who know him can see the inner strength that he rarely calls out. Bakura on the other hand was the cold and mildly alien. He brought darkness and coldness everywhere with him like a cloak. But there is a startling kind of beauty and perfection about this moon that makes people want to see it without getting to close. And they liked it like that.

The stars where what every one wanted to protect and hold close. Mokuba, Noah and Serenity are beloved by the entire group. They are younger and don't always understand what's happening but they always help find light in a bad situation. There's an untainted sweetness and innocence that no one in the group would dare soil, and they're needed because of that. They keep tempers in check and make the others laugh at their antics. But they were tiny little stars, who could be so easily hurt if no one would protect them, which made them less threatening to the others. And they were loved for it.

Gravity is a strange force in the real universe, and theirs broke all the rules, so it was even stranger in their world. Their version of gravity was what held this unlikely group together, the glue that bound them and what made them flock together like moths to a flame. Yugi (who had once been hers but was no longer) and Yami were the driving force that kept the group together, the keystone in the arch that if removed would make the arch crumble. Without them the universe would have never been made and could have never survived. They were truly the center of everything. Yami showed strength and determination, a drive that showed the other how to succeed and often saved their little group from trouble. He was their sword and shield in a time of need and the law and order the group wouldn't have possed without him. Yugi, on the other hand, was kind and compassionate. He cared for and nurtured them up to their full potential. He was a buffer between them and the outside world (The other, less-important universe). Anyone could see the passion and power those to wielded, but so few knew that they were so much more stunning when truly viewed up-close. They were part of the group (the most vital) but they could also withdraw into each other. Cutting off ties of awhile before returning to fix the orbital problems that had risen up in their absence. Because of this they never got board of keeping the universe spinning, maybe that was why everything in it fit together like a puzzle. There was no rough edges to constantly smooth over like there had been in hers. They had built the perfect world profits so often raved about. And they reveled in it.

She had been like that once, until Yami had stolen her spot and rebuilt the universe to spin on his whim instead.

But what was she now, she pondered.

She was a comet, a visitor who came around often enough to be welcomed as one of them, but not a true member of the group. She blazed around them for some time, caught in their gravity's pull before zipping off to go elsewhere by herself in her dress of stolen meteors and dust with its fiery train. And that was all she was, unnecessary too the universe. They forgot her in both worlds. The real one and the false haven they built around themselves. But that was fine. After she graduated she could always move to America and join a dance school there like she had dreamed. She nodded then, liking her choice. They would not miss the comet for long. And she accepted that fact.

After all, they had their perfect universe, and she could always build a new one of her own elsewhere. And that was just the painful truth.

Wow that was along drabble… roughly 1,221 words without my little notes at the top and end. Is it still a drabble if it's more than 1,000 words or is it a oneshot now? Regardless. Who can guess who the girl being left out is? I'll give you an invisible internet cookie if you get it right! (Which you should be able to do if you watched season zero or read the manga.)

Any way, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my story out of your day. Feel free to drop me a review if you saw something wrong with it or just want to tell me what you thought.

Until next time,

Misstressasori.


End file.
